Hiccup's reaction to the FanFiction
by TheTripleThreat
Summary: It was unavoidable, sooner or later he'd stumble onto my laptop, and discover , I tried to keep it from happening, but it did. Hiccup's reaction to is 100% true. Well, at least as true as it needs to be. WATCH THE HTTYD2 COMERCIAL!
1. Terror

**Hello, my name is Bramble. I need a break from Princess of Berk. So I decided to tell you about the time Hiccup found my computer and hell broke loose. Enjoy.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own HTTYD, I just live in it. I also don't own , Apple, Sprite, Kool Aid, 5hour energy, or Saved by the Bell.**

* * *

I stared at the glass on the table. "Bramble, trust me. This is a bad idea." Astrid told me.

But I wasn't about to back down. I took a deep breath and opened the can of Sprite. I poured half of the bubbling liquid into the glass and waited until it stopped fizzing. "It's not to late to back down," Fishlegs said. "You can just walk away right now."

"No! I started this, and I'my gonna finish it." I said.

I pulled the Kool Aid powder out of my leather jacket pocket and sprinkled it into the Sprite. "Annie! This has gone far enough!" Snotlout said.

I just ignored him as I popped the top to a bottle of 5hour energy and added it to the mixture.

"This is it…" I said looking at the bubbling liquid in front of me.

"All my years, all my training has come down to this moment." I said. "And now, to put it in Stoick's mead."

I picked it up. It felt way heavier than a glass of liquid should, but that was to be expected.

An ear splitting scream (That could only belong to Hiccup tore through the room). I dropped the glass and ran up to my bedroom. I knew what had happened. I had been avoiding it since I came here.

It was unavoidable.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock iii, had discovered .

**There you have it, I'll continue, anyways, THE HTTYD2 COMERCIAL! OMGERD! IT'S JUST SO GAHHH!**

**Comment if you think 'sequel' (or normal) Hiccup is a wickedly sexy amazing iofyeoasr, and you want to (Warning: super dirty) feel his t**s  
**


	2. Digging Deeper

**I feel like this chapter sucks but I'm too lazy to re-wright it. Also, I have a few negative mentions of slash in here, and that does NOT mean that I don't support homosexuality, HUMAN RIGHTS PEOPLE! Anyway enjoy.…**

**Thank you to my reviewers, Hooded-Moonsong, DoomsdayXD, and Guest. **

I burst through the door, catching my breath and waiting for some sort of explanation.

Hiccup was sitting on my desk chair, gripping the seat and pale as a vampire. "What the bloody hell is this?" He asked sliding my laptop across my desk.

"That, my friend, is the miracle of the Apple MacBook Pro, it has 89 gigabytes of space, And! A HDR camera." I said with a stupid smile.

"Not that Bramble, you know what I mean," He replied.

I did, he was referring to the webpage that I had left my computer on, fanfiction . Net 's logo stared back at me from the screen.

"Um… Well…you see, it's." I started.

"Save it, I've read twelve stories already, I was actually enjoying some, especially the ones about Drake and Josh, since you force me to watch that show with you." He started "But I found a forum, called How to Train your Dragon, and (just like every forum) it's loaded with slash, and yaio."

"So what? I asked, they might not write in the same way as the ones that ship you with females, but they still idolize you. Seriously Hiccup, you mean a lot more to people's lives than you think." I said, crossing my arms.

"I guess you're right, I just am uncomfortable with the whole idea of the fanfiction thing," He said.

"Well maybe if you read some really good ones it might change your mind." I said.

"I doubt it, but hit me with your best shot." He said.

And that is why I need you, anyone with a story that you think will make Hiccup more for the whole FF idea, please tell me about it in comments, I will read everyone, and wright about them in here. Please no slash, and also gender benders or those ones where Hiccup turns into a night fury, or toothless turning human, Ruffcup fics are gladly excepted. Common people, don't you want Hiccup to support FanFiction? Can I get a "HELL YEAH!" ?

**There you have it, my second chapter, Shower me with flames everyone, common, I deserve it. Also, if you've seen and love the HTTYD2 commercial comment with seven hashtags. If you love Drake and Josh (but mostly Drake) put seven stars, if both then but an ungodly amount of random characters. Peace out hommies. **

**Oh and Hooded-Moonsong; Dat's coo, I'm 13 too, I just have a messed up mind...**


End file.
